theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
December 12, 2014/Chat log
Loving77 hiii silly 6:04 Dragonian King sup peep Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:04 Flower1470 Hey Soilly Silly* Sup Peep 6:05 Dragonian King um hi lily 6:07 Flower1470 um what 6:22 Dragonian King lily i drew "soilly" File:ItsSoilly.png 6:23 Flower1470 :rofl: I didnt even see "soil" in it XD 6:24 Dragonian King my weird super-mini cousin who lives in flowerpots my keyboard hates me lily why aren't the toons in the people category and can i add them to it 6:31 Flower1470 sure 6:32 Dragonian King Kewl Fangz Toppenstalks the nightmares return *shudder* 6:34 Flower1470 :P using tf chat to talk around him 6:36 Dragonian King that was fun 6:39 Flower1470 GUYS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKp2KHESFgE 6:40 Dragonian King "no one over the age of 12 understands" shouldn't it be under 12 i mean seriously 6:42 Flower1470 YES 6:42 Dragonian King I'M GOING TO HAVE SOME MILK AND NOW I'M GOING TO DO MY LAUNDRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Soilly has a page now btw 6:43 Flower1470 i dont get any credit? jk jk 6:44 Dragonian King no cuz ur not his mom actually in theory you're the mom of the concept of soilly and i'm the dad EWWWWWW 6:49 Flower1470 HAHAHA 6:51 Dragonian King that's okay it's only in theory so we're not actually married which would be gross btw 6:52 Flower1470 how so??? 6:53 Dragonian King insert reason here 6:54 Flower1470 you argument is invalid http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/105043215826 6:54 Dragonian King i'm improving the Downsizer article lol File:Dumbowhale2.png File:Downsizershark.png this is still awesome 7:02 Flower1470 agreed 7:20 Loving77 Lily, want to know how to say "sister" in Latin? 7:20 Flower1470 sure 7:21 Loving77 soror 7:22 Flower1470 how do you pronounce that 7:22 Dragonian King sorbet :D 7:22 Loving77 No idea I'm not at that lesson yet. 7:22 Flower1470 o okay oh* 8:17 Dragonian King you know what would be fun 8:17 Flower1470 what 8:20 Dragonian King if we all talked backwards siht ekil 8:21 Flower1470 kdi mu 8:22 Dragonian King ton yhw 8:23 Flower1470 gniyonna sti 8:24 Dragonian King dab oot 8:24 Flower1470 hgu 8:24 Dragonian King dne eht ni ekil ti ekam nac ew 8:25 Flower1470 ebyam 8:25 Dragonian King sesol pu foog ot nosrep tsrif 8:26 Flower1470 ko tiaw 8:27 Dragonian King racecar 8:27 Flower1470 RIAF TON 8:27 Dragonian King ahahahahahahahahah lol 8:28 Flower1470 drah si siht 8:29 Dragonian King sey racecar dna lol gniyas yb taehc nac i tub 8:31 Flower1470 mom dad noon radar level kayak madam refer 8:33 Dragonian King nom'c 8:33 Flower1470 live on time, emit no evil step on no pets 8:33 Dragonian King hsog ym 8:34 Flower1470 stressed rewarder repaid 8:36 Dragonian King pu dessem uoy 8:36 Flower1470 semordnilap dellac era yeht 8:36 Dragonian King dnimreven gnorw ti daer i 8:37 Flower1470 spalindromes dna yrt ecin 8:38 Dragonian King proF .E ssoR rosseforP 8:39 Flower1470 gnitaehc staht won 8:39 Dragonian King kdi ???erpaid neeb ev'dluow repaid os ti etorw uoy thguoht i nosaer emos rof wohs a no ti was i ton sti on hahahahahahaha 8:42 Flower1470 tnereffid era secaps tsol uoy tiaw on mvn 8:43 Dragonian King lol ti daersim uoy won 8:45 Flower1470 haey haey daer ot drah 8:45 Dragonian King yug hsif ykaerf a s'ylil 8:45 Flower1470 TON MA I lrig ma i doof brb 8:48 Dragonian King lrig hsif ykaerf a s'ylil 8:50 Flower1470 kcab 8:50 Dragonian King bw sgniwylfrettub ahah 8:51 Flower1470 huh hu desufnoc si peep 8:52 Dragonian King ydobyreve esufnoc dna ktt no siht od ot tnaw i maps eb ll'ti tub 8:53 Flower1470 tnod esaelp 8:54 Dragonian King zeeg annog tnsaw i 8:57 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:58 Dragonian King peep eyb Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:01 Dragonian King ooo golb ym no rotide na sa uoy dedda i ylil 9:03 Flower1470 ko 9:18 Dragonian King gninniw llits m'i 9:20 Flower1470 gnisol ton mi 9:20 Dragonian King boj doog ylil eyb ,gtg i 10:02 Flower1470 eyb Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:December 2014